


Ages

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Eating Disorders, M/M, Self Harm, Suicide, me: ah yes how much projecting and angst can I do in one fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At fourteen, at fifteen, at sixteen, at seventeen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ages

Josh first throws up when he's fourteen. He shoves his fingers down his throat at ten-thirty at night, hoping that his siblings aren't awake to hear him, that his parents aren't coming up the stairs. 

He also skips his first meal at fourteen. He buys his lunch from school, so his parents don't worry when he comes home. They can't feel his hunger, they don't notice that he doesn't grab a snack before disappearing into the basement. 

He also relapsed at fourteen. He scratched his arm open with a key in the middle of Spanish class and watched the blood well up before sucking it off. Nobody noticed. Nobody ever notices. 

At fourteen, he doesn't tell his therapist about any of the not eating, any of the relapsing. 

At fourteen, he puts his binder on too tight and goes to school, and he leaves it on for too long. 

At fourteen, the self destruction makes him feel better. 

At fifteen, he meets a boy named Tyler, a boy with black under his eyes, head always ducked down, arms littered with real cuts from real razors, not scratches from pins and keys like Josh has. 

At fifteen, Josh is jealous that the boy has access to things like that. 

At fifteen, Josh takes a nap in his binder and gets yelled at by his mom for being so careless. 

At fifteen, he shoves his fingers down his throat in the school bathroom before classes start because he can't do it at home in the mornings.

At fifteen, Tyler walks into the bathroom and hears him. 

At fifteen, Tyler crawls into the stall and pulls Josh out. At fifteen, Tyler helps Josh wash his hands and face after he cries. 

At sixteen, Josh and Tyler start dating. 

At sixteen, they're the talk of the school, the autistic anorexic and the depressed suicidal freak. 

At sixteen, they don't care. 

At sixteen, Tyler helps Josh tell his therapist about the throwing up and the not eating, and he's prescribed pills to make him stop. 

At sixteen, Josh continues throwing up and skipping meals when nobody's paying attention to him. 

At seventeen, Tyler kills himself. 

At seventeen, Josh follows him. 

At seventeen, they're buried together in the cemetery. 

At eighteen, nobody bothers to remember them. 

At nineteen, their bodies are decaying under the earth. 

At twenty, two ghosts are seen that look just like them, hopping across headstones and laughing.


End file.
